


And Then There Were Two

by loveyhowl



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Blood S4.  Before I knew what was up with Luna Garza I had this idea...<br/>Originally published 08/13/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Two

Tommy lay tangled in the hot sheets, disoriented, awash in sweat and a multitude of emotions. He looked at the hot babe lying next to him and still couldn't believe that he'd pulled it off. It wasn't like he planned it—hell, she came busting in on him, after all.

He hadn't planned any of it. One minute he was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself, feeling genuine anguish and horror over the turn his life had taken and lost in his thoughts; fuck Joe Lee to hell, but his momma—he killed his momma! Then Sam had called telling him he needed him to open the bar and handle things until later. He had just been standing there trying to wrap his head around it all when shit just got all kinds of crazy: his body began to convulse; his brain felt like it was on fire; nausea like he'd never felt in his life began to turn his insides to a churning mass of sick, rolling liquid heat. And as quickly as it had come upon him it was gone; when he looked in the mirror again he saw Sam's face...Sam's body!

It had been quite a day, too. He'd been feeling his oats...well actually, Sam's oats. He just went with it and no one was the wiser, and that just fucking blew him away. When the horror of it finally began to subside some, he'd actually felt like he was Sam; should have been Sam, for real. And when Sookie Stackhouse burst into Sam's office like she owned the fucking place, requesting yet another special favor, Tommy just lost it. The whole time he'd ever known her he'd only seen the bitch work at Merlotte's maybe two good days. It had felt good to tell her about herself and even better to fire her. The look on her face had been priceless.

When Tommy saw Maxine Fortenberry sitting at the booth alone he was genuinely glad to see her. Then she opened her mouth and started talking shit about him. When she said she didn't blame Sam for shooting him reality kicked him in the ass and brought him right back to himself. Somehow he made it through the day. By the time he closed up the bar that night he was feeling strange again and beat it home.

When Sam's woman knocked on the door Tommy had just been sitting around waiting for nature to take its course. He didn't know how he shifted in to Sam in the first place and had no clue how to shift back to himself. It was a full moon—he was hoping he would just shift into anything else at all, preferably a hawk, his favorite other go-to animal. But that didn't seem to be trying to happen, either. Once he opened the door she was all over him and he didn't have time to think of anything at all. Except her hot-ass body, all naked and ready for Sam.

"That was different than I expected..." she said when they'd finished with each other; she saw that he was looking at her strangely and had a questioning look on her own face at him.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked nervously. He hadn't been with many girls and never with a real woman like her. Hell, he didn't even know her name. The weight of the whole unbelievable situation began to bear down on him again and now he just wanted her ass to leave. Besides, he was starting to feel sick again. Tommy told her it was time for her to go, irritated and afraid that whatever was happening to him might happen in front of her. They exchanged heated words before she ran out into the night. Within moments he had begun the painful transformation back into himself.

He was trying to catch his breath when he heard the door open. He thought it was Sam and was thanking God he hadn't walked through that door even three seconds sooner. But when he looked up he saw that it was not Sam. A tall, long-haired, naked Mexican man stepped into the room and began to clap.

"What the fuck?" Tommy backpedaled to a corner of the room. The fucker was big and well-muscled—if they got into a fight Tommy knew he would be on the losing end, especially in his weakened state.

"And the Academy Award goes to...me." The man began to laugh, but his eyes at Tommy were full of disdain.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?"

"The real question is who the fuck are _you_?"

"Look, mister, I got no beef with you...I ain't never seen you before and I don't ever _want_ to see you again."

"You're not Sam Merlotte."

"No, I ain't. You got some business with him you can take it up with him later. He ain't here and I don't know when he'll be back," Tommy lied.

"Who are you?" the man demanded menacingly.

"I'm Sam's brother, Tommy," Tommy yelled back at him. "I said take your business up with Sam later. Now get the fuck outta here!"

"Tommy, huh?" the man stepped closer to Tommy, smiling a wicked smile. "I _thought_ you smelled funny."

"Wh-what?" Tommy stepped away from the man, confused and unsettled for reasons he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"My name is Gus. Gustavo Garza, actually. But Sam knows me as..." and before the man finished speaking he had transformed into Sam's woman, "...Luna."

Tommy let out a blood-curdling scream and then passed out in a heap onto the floor.

"Fucking amateur," Luna hissed at his unconscious body. She gave him a vicious kick to the gut before she turned on her heel walked out of the door.


End file.
